Por Dentro da História
by Galera do Beco
Summary: Rony e Hermione, presos dentro de um conto infantil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota dos autores:** Essa fic surgiu no fórum 3V, no espaço do Continue a História. Depois que houve a mudança para o Beco Diagonal, continuamos a postar lá e terminamos a fic. _

_**As autoras:** Girl Angel, Lucy Holmes, Vivica Malfoy Felton, Érica Ravenclaw, Karol Malfoy, Syrin Malfoy (que postou a song), entre outros que participaram dessa fic conosco._

_Agradecemos também os elogios de: Mil, Clrice, Lú Malfoy e Nanda._

**1 – Brigas**

Já era a décima vez naquele dia que o amigo ouvia a amiga resmungando sobre a falta de atenção que ele tinha com tudo! Sua cabeça estava começando a doer, e seus olhos estavam cedendo ao sono petulante que não o deixava em paz desde o início do dia. Por que raios Hermione encarnava com o leão que servia como símbolo forte da Grifinória? Por que ela não podia ser sempre a amiga agradável que era nos momentos menos movimentados?

– Porque é simplesmente complicado para eu parar de me preocupar com você, Rony! - gritou em resposta à pergunta que o amigo havia feito - Eu não deveria, não deveria mesmo me importar tanto, mas eu simplesmente não suporto te ver ai se minimizando enquanto poderia se auto ajudar! - explodiu finalizando a conversa enquanto pegava sua mochila e subia os degraus que levavam ao dormitório feminino.

Rony a observou subir para o dormitório um tanto atônito com o que a amiga dissera. Harry estava ao seu lado e sabia o que Hermione queria dizer, mas resolveu que já era hora dos dois se entenderem sozinhos.

– O que deu nela? – perguntou Rony.

– Sei lá – desconversou Harry.

Só conseguiram encontrar Hermione no dia seguinte, no Salão Principal. Hermione parecia mais irritada do que antes e Rony decidiu perguntar:

– Hermione, o que é que eu te fiz?

– Nada, Rony. – respondeu ela irritada – Aí é que está, nada!

– Então qual é o seu problema?

Hermione suspirou. Parecia cansada de toda aquela situação.

– Rony, o que você tem feito para passar nos N.O. Ms?

– Tenho estudado – respondeu ele.

– Você tem é se dedicado muito ao quadribol! – retrucou ela – Você devia saber que esse exame é mais importante do que qualquer treino!

– Ah, Hermione... que saco! Você já nos obriga a estudar durante os intervalos das aulas, o que quer agora? Assim vamos ficar pirados, não é, Harry?

Mas ninguém respondeu. Harry, sem que percebessem, saíra de fininho da mesa da Grifinória e estava na porta do Salão Principal, conversando com uma garota do 5º ano da Lufa-lufa.

– Harry tem estudado mais do que você – disse Hermione – Aliás, suas notas estão baixas, Rony. Se continuar assim, você vai repetir o ano...

– É, eu sei – admitiu ele tristemente – Eu não queria admitir isso, Mione, mas é verdade... Eu não sei o que acontece comigo!

– Mas eu sei – tornou Hermione com firmeza – Você está com medo de decepcionar sua família e isso causa tensão na hora dos testes. Não tem outro remédio, Rony, você vai ter que estudar mais. Vou te dar aulas de reforço, isto é, se você quiser minha ajuda...

– Eu aceito, Mione... – respondeu Rony um pouco desanimado – Acho que você é a pessoa mais indicada para me ajudar...

Mione sorriu diante dessa afirmação de Rony e ele observou que realmente seu sorriso mudara. Não apenas pelos dentes que foram corrigidos no ano anterior, mas pelo modo como sorria. Era mais terno, sincero.

Rony sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver o sorriso da amiga. Não tinha certeza do que era, mas gostava do que sentia.

Naquela mesma noite, Rony saiu do Salão Principal, rumo a biblioteca, onde marcara sua aula com Hermione. Estava tenso. A verdade é que não sabia muito sobre as matérias e o medo de decepcionar Mione era muito forte. Caminhou para a biblioteca, onde já se encontrava a garota, seus cheios cabelos castanhos.

– Oi, Hermione...

– Ah, está atrasado, Ronald Weasley! – ela começou a dizer, em tom de quem reprova. – Assim você não irá se recuperar de jeito nenhum!

– Ah, Mione... Por favor! – suspirou se jogando na cadeira. Seria uma longa noite!


	2. O Beijo

**2 – O Beijo**

– Então você realmente entendeu o que eu lhe expliquei sobre as poções amenizadoras? – perguntou a menina enquanto fechava o enorme e empoeirado livro.

Já havia passado do horário de dormir, mas os dois continuavam na biblioteca até aquele momento. E, por incrível que parecesse, o garoto nem ao menos vira o tempo passar enquanto Hermione falava. Na realidade, seu interesse em observar a boca da amiga e escutar o som que ecoava por ela era imenso.

– Entendi, Mione – afirmou – Entendi mil vezes melhor do que quando o Seboso explicou...

A morena riu e jogou os cabelos para trás dos ombros.

– Que bom Rony – dizia enquanto ambos seguiam para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

– Eu nunca havia visto um corredor de Hogwarts tão vazio antes... – comentou o garoto antes de ver a amiga passando por ele em alta velocidade, fazendo-lhe caretas.

– Ei! Achei que fosse proibido correr nos corredores minha cara amiga – brincou ele quando, finalmente, a menina parou a alguns metros de distância.

– Oras, Rony! É proibido correr neles durante o dia – explicou estranhamente enquanto encolhia os ombros.

O ruivo levantou as sobrancelhas. Hermione estava estranha demais... Seu sorriso estava diferente, e seus olhos continham o brilho e a confiança que lhe faltavam todos os dias. E por mais que soasse estranho, aquilo lhe atraia. Mesmo que continuasse em seu subconsciente achando que algo anormal estava acontecendo, era impossível não se deixar levar pela situação.

– Aposto como não consegue me pegar! – gritou a morena antes de voltar a correr.

Estranhando essa atitude infantil (afinal Hermione não era desse tipo de brincadeira), ele correu atrás dela pelo corredor. Não seguiam o mesmo caminho para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, o que o preocupou bastante. Não queria que Filch os pegasse.

Viu quando Hermione entrou numa sala de aula, mas quando adentrou na mesma, ela não estava mais lá.

– Mione? – chamou ele receoso.

– Estou aqui – respondeu ela atrás da porta.

– O que deu em você? Filch poderia nos pegar, você sabe.

– De vez em quando temos que nos arriscar... – respondeu ela sorrindo, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

Rony ouvia um pouco perplexo, mas admitiu que gostou daquela Hermione ousada e imprudente, diferente da monitora e da garota mandona que sempre fora.

Aproximou-se dela e por um instinto maior que a razão, ambos colaram seus lábios um no outro, todo o pudor que sentiam há um certo tempo se dissipou. Pelo menos foi o que Rony pensara, mas Hermione o afastou abruptamente.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony espantado.

– Rony... – começou Mione ofegante – Eu... eu... me desculpa!

E saiu correndo da sala, desta vez em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, deixando para trás um Rony muito confuso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Não acredito nisso, Hermione! – exclamou Gina Weasley para a amiga que se encontrava deitada a sua frente.

Depois de sair correndo do amigo, um ato que ela até julgou idiota da sua parte, a morena não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir para o quarto da ruiva.

– A poção deve ter perdido o efeito. Minha coragem foi embora de uma hora para outra... – resmungou a menina enquanto escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

– Mas, Mione, você já estava beijando meu irmão quando o jogou para longe...

– Eu não o joguei para longe! – contradisse-se.

Gina olhou para a amiga com a cara mais engraçada do mundo e perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios:

– Foi bom?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry queria pular de um lado para o outro, soltar fogos ou algo mais barulhento, mas a cara desanimada de Rony não lhe permitiu tal ato.

– Mas... Você a beijou, não foi? – dizia ele ao amigo – E foi bom... Então, cara, por que você está assim?

– Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Ela me empurrou e saiu correndo... Sabe o que isso quer dizer? – Harry fez que não com a cabeça – Que ela não gostou, claro.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos.

– Eu sou um idiota, um completo idiota! – Rony dava tapas na testa, tentando se martirizar – Onde eu estava com a cabeça de fazer aquilo? E logo com a Hermione, o que me deu? Ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara!

– Calma... Vamos ponderar! Ela te fez ir para aquela sala de aula, não foi? Ela não te levou lá à toa.

– É, acho que foi isso o que eu pensei também... – ele balançou a cabeça – Mentira. Eu não pensei em nada. Quando eu a vi ali, com aquele sorrisinho maroto e...

– Sorrisinho maroto? – perguntou Harry sorrindo também – Eu não consigo imaginar ela com um sorrisinho maroto.

– É, então não imagine, ou vai se apaixonar também... – completou Rony, antes de se dar conta do que falara.

– Apaixonar? – perguntou Harry.

Rony fez que sim. Era isso mesmo, não era? Ele estava apaixonado por Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Responda, Mione! – implicou mais uma vez a menina Weasley.

– Foi, Gina! Foi ótimo! – respondeu enfurecida – Foi doce, foi mágico, foi delicioso... - terminou amolecida enquanto tocava os lábios de leve.

A ruiva deu um gritinho agudo e pulou sobre a cama, agarrando-se a uma almofada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Então, Rony, você vai falar com ela amanhã – disse Harry – E se você não for, eu vou!

– Ah não, Harry, ela vai me dar o maior fora – disse Rony – Eu vou dormir, boa noite!

_**Nota da Lucy:** Obrigada pela review, Thaty! Espero que goste desse e dos próximos capítulos! Beijos. _


	3. Confusões

**3 – Confusões:**

Na manhã seguinte era visita a Hogsmeade e Rony e Hermione não queriam se ver de modo algum. Rony decidiu tomar café mais tarde que de costume, justamente para não falar com a amiga. Claro que não deu certo; ele percebeu que Mione tivera a mesma idéia, pois a encontrou descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino e quando o viu, acelerou o passo em direção ao buraco do retrato.

Harry riu muito desse imprevisto, mas teve que agüentar ficar de "vela" durante toda a visita a Hogsmeade: Rony e Hermione não deixaram que ele se distanciasse deles.

De volta ao castelo, Hermione e Rony continuavam a não olhar um pro outro. Demorou um pouco até que Harry pudesse se ver livre deles. Encontrou Gina e os dois desabafaram sobre o assunto:

– Como eles estão? – perguntou Gina.

– Do jeito em que está, não vai pra frente. – respondeu Harry um pouco cansado.

– Então eles precisam de um empurrãozinho... – começou Gina, que apesar de frágil, às vezes tinha idéias parecidas com a dos gêmeos.

– Concordo. O que tem em mente? – perguntou Harry.

– Não sei... E você, o que acha?

Harry estava meio abobalhado olhando para Gina. "Acho você linda..." pensou meio sem querer.

– Harry, alooou! – Harry deu um pulo do sofá.

– Que foi? – ele notou o que falara e ficou vermelhíssimo – Vamos ver, quem sabe amanhã eu começo a andar com você, assim eles desgrudam um pouco de mim e vão conversar?

– Tá, Harry, tá...

Harry, então, passou a conversar mais com Gina para tentar unir seus melhores amigos. Isso o aproximou mais da jovem Weasley, despertando um carinho mais forte do que já sentia por ela. Aos poucos, Gina foi cativando Harry com seu jeito meigo e seu sorriso.

Numa de suas "fugas" (Rony e Hermione não saiam do seu pé...), ele encontrou Gina no jardim e foi falar com ela.

– Oi! – disse Harry.

– Oi, Harry! – disse Gina alegremente. Ela continuava apaixonada por ele, mas achava que ele nunca a veria da mesma forma. Ledo engano.

– Temos que agir logo, não agüento mais aqueles dois – disse Harry, sentando-se na grama.

– Eu sei. – respondeu Gina – Aquela idéia de prendê-los no armário não deu certo...

– Isso porque eu é que fiquei preso no armário com o Rony. – disse Harry balançando a cabeça.

– Mas foi engraçado... – riu Gina.

– É, foi – disse Harry encarando Gina. Ela continuava rindo e Harry não pôde deixar de achá-la bonita.

Quando Gina percebeu, Harry estava acariciando seu rosto e aproximando seus lábios...

– Harry... – foi o que Gina conseguiu dizer antes de Harry tocar seus lábios nos dela.

**_(N. A: Epa! Isso ñ é fic H/G! Calma, vamos voltar logo ao assunto!)_**

Naquele dia, Harry e Gina assumiram o namoro. Tinham que agradecer a Rony e Mione, pois eles ajudaram nessa união. Agora era vez do novo casal ajudá-los, já que não iam nada bem.

Hermione decidira que, se não podia evitar falar com Rony, seria ríspida com ele. E Rony decidiu que responderia tudo na lata – o que não era muito diferente do que fazia antes. Eles encararam o namoro de Harry e Gina como uma brincadeira dos dois, por isso também não estavam falando muito com nenhum deles.

– Mas, Rony, por que diabos você ainda não falou com a Hermione sobre o que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry.

– Não é óbvio? – disse Rony tristemente – A Mione não quer saber de mim.

– E por que ela te beijou? – perguntou novamente Harry aborrecido.

– Acho que ela queria ter certeza de que não gosta de mim, aí me beijou. – disse Rony – Será que eu não beijo bem?

– Não sei, nem quero saber – riu Harry – Pergunta pra outra menina que você beijou, porque eu NÃO me ofereço pra testes...

Do outro lado, Gina falava com Hermione:

– Mione, como é que você não vai se explicar pro Rony? Você está parecendo aquelas menininhas do primeiro ano que tem uma paixonite e que saem correndo quando vêem a pessoa de quem gostam.

– Experiência própria? – perguntou Hermione, ironicamente. Gina fez uma careta e Hermione completou – Desculpa, Gina, mas é que eu tenho vergonha de encarar Rony. O que eu vou dizer?

– Que você tomou uma poção da coragem e ousadia e que por isso conseguiu se declarar pra ele!

– Ele vai rir de mim! E vai achar que só fiz aquilo porque queria brincar com ele...

– Se você não for falar com ele, aí é que ele vai achar isso mesmo! – disse Gina – Vamos, Mione... Até o Harry se declarou pra mim! E ele é bem tímido...

Tanto Rony quanto Hermione permaneciam irredutíveis, com a infantilidade de não falar um com o outro. Até que Harry finalmente teve uma nova idéia.

Era o último plano. Se esse falhasse, não tinha mais solução. Desistiria dessa idéia de unir Rony e Hermione.


	4. O Plano e as Conseqüências

**4 – O Plano e as Conseqüências...**

Durante os dias que se passaram, Rony e Mione continuavam sem se falar...

Rony não agüentava mais aquela situação e resolveu que iria falar com Hermione naquele mesmo dia. Ia esclarecer as coisas e saber o que realmente havia acontecido.

Foi ao salão comunal da Grifinória a fim de encontrar Hermione, mas tudo que conseguiu ver lá foi Gina e Harry se beijando...

– Bonito Gina. Você e meu melhor amigo aos amassos na sala comunal!

– Irmãozinho querido, – o ar cínico tomou conta do local – você não acha que já tem problemas demais na sua vida sentimental para ficar se preocupando com a minha?

– Exatamente. E vou resolver agora mesmo... Vocês viram a Hermione?

– No lago...

– Valeu, Harry!

E sem nem pensar no que iria acontecer, saiu em disparada em direção ao lago.

Assim que Rony saiu da sala comunal, Harry e Gina foram atrás. Gina levava uma garrafa com um tipo de chama azul dentro e Harry carregava um livro - um livro de histórias infantis trouxas.

– Você acha que isso vai dar certo, Harry?

– Se não der, não dá mais. Eles estão tão devagar, quase parando, que eu tenho certeza que quando o Rony vir a Hermione, ele vai gaguejar, aí ela vai ficar vermelha de tão nervosa e os dois vão dar as costas e sair correndo, sem ter falado nada!

– Uau!... – disse Gina – Você conhece mesmo o Rony...

Quando avistaram Rony e Hermione, os dois estavam de frente um para o outro. Rony tentava dizer alguma coisa, enquanto que o rosto de Hermione ficava cada vez mais vermelho_ (N. A: como eles enrolam, não?)._

Harry agarrou Gina pelo braço e correu em direção aos dois.

– Rápido Gina! – exclamou ele – Temos que agir antes que eles corram!

No momento em que Rony e Mione ficavam de costas um para o outro, prontos para correr, Gina abriu a garrafa e a chama azul foi liberada em direção a Rony e Hermione.

Os dois ficaram envolvidos nessa chama tempo suficiente para Harry abrir o livro e fazer um feitiço com a varinha:

– _Viven histo!_

No momento seguinte Rony e Hermione foram sugados para dentro do livro, que se fechou. Harry pegou o livro e o guardou dentro da capa.

– Eles vão ficar bem, Harry? – perguntou Gina temerosa.

– Claro! – respondeu Harry sorrindo – Só estão dentro de uma história, vão sobreviver. Só vão conseguir sair do livro quando a história terminar, por isso terão bastante tempo para se entender.

Disse isso e abraçou Gina. Caminharam para uma das árvores próximas ao Lago, um lugar realmente convidativo para namorados.

* * *

Rony e Hermione despertaram quase ao mesmo tempo; o fato deles estarem dentro de um livro não amortecia o impacto da queda. Logo se viram no meio de uma floresta e o susto de estar em um lugar diferente de Hogwarts fez com que esquecessem seus problemas amorosos.

– Onde estamos? – perguntou Rony. Hermione olhou em volta, depois para suas roupas.

– Ah! Não acredito! O Harry me paga, ah se me paga...

– Mas afinal, o que aconteceu? – perguntou novamente Rony. Hermione finalmente teve coragem de encará-lo.

– Estamos dentro de um livro! – respondeu ela – E só podemos sair daqui quando a história terminar.

– O que? Não acredito que Harry tenha feito isso conosco. O que deu nele?

Hermione não respondeu, apenas ruborizou um pouco. Rony percebeu que a situação era delicada e falou:

– Mione, eu quero conversar com você, mas eu não quero que ninguém se meta nesse assunto... Eu sei que o Harry e a Gina só querem ajudar, mas...

– Eu também quero conversar com você, Rony. – disse Hermione - Mas vamos primeiro tentar sair desse livro...

– E quais as providências para isso? – perguntou o garoto, esperando instruções.

– Hum... – começou Hermione – Temos que descobrir em que história estamos. Pelos trajes, eu diria que a história é Robin Hood. E você deve ser o protagonista!

– EU? - surpreendeu-se Rony – Como assim? E quem é Robin Hood? É algum bruxo?

– Hã... Não - respondeu Mione – O pior é que Harry escolheu justo um livro de histórias infantis trouxas...

– E como vamos terminar essa história, se eu nem sei como começa? – perguntou Rony um pouco nervoso.

Hermione então explicou toda a história de Robin Hood, que roubava dos ricos e doava aos pobres, algo a respeito de um príncipe corrupto, um xerife pior ainda e uma donzela que se juntava ao grupo de ladrões por amor a Robin, Lady Marian.

– E qual é o seu papel? - perguntou Rony como quem não quer nada.

– Hum... Não tenho certeza – respondeu Hermione – Geralmente quando entramos nessas histórias, somos os protagonistas.

– Quer dizer que você é...

– Lady Marian... – respondeu Mione, corando.

Antes de Rony dizer qualquer coisa, ouviram sons de cavalos se aproximando. Mione fez com que Rony se escondesse e um bando de cavaleiros vestindo armadura com o selo real parou próximo a ela:

– Lady Marian! Milady perdeu seu cavalo? – perguntou um deles.

– Hum... Sim. – respondeu Mione depressa – Podem me levar de volta?

– Claro milady. Não é seguro ficar na floresta quando o bando de Robin Hood está à solta.

Mione subiu no cavalo de um dos guardas, que se dirigiram para a mesma direção de onde vieram. Mione olhou para trás e viu Rony um pouco preocupado, já que não sabia como prosseguir a história para ter Mione perto dele ou para sair do livro.

Depois que Hermione se afastou, Rony não sabia o que fazer, pois a amiga mencionara algo a respeito de prática de arco e flecha e ele definitivamente não tinha prática nesse esporte...

Mas descobriu que, uma vez dentro do livro, adquiria as características de seu personagem, e sendo ele o protagonista, descobriu uma habilidade no arco que nem em mil anos teria no mundo real.

Deixou a história seguir um pouco seu curso, já que não tinha muita escolha. Encontrou seu "bando feliz" e cometeu alguns roubos, doando tudo o que conseguia para a vila próxima, que era explorada por causa dos impostos.

Até que Hermione apareceu na floresta, querendo se juntar ao bando.

– Mione, você não acha isso um pouco arriscado? – perguntou Rony.

– É o único meio de dar continuação na história. – respondeu ela – E é Marian, ouviu, Robin?

– E o que eu faço agora? – perguntou Rony chateado.

– Eu fico como espiã no castelo e você vai participar de um concurso de arco e flecha, que na verdade é uma armadilha pra você, mas não se preocupa, você vai se dar bem. Essa parte é decisiva se quisermos sair daqui.

Quando partiram para o concurso, no entanto, foram envolvidos por uma luz que os cegou. Quando conseguiram abrir os olhos novamente, estavam com outras roupas e em um cenário totalmente diferente.

– E agora? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony atônito. Ele estava do lado de fora de uma torre muito alta, que tinha apenas uma janela.

– Ah, não! – exclamou Hermione, olhando para seu cabelo preso numa trança muuuuuuuuuito longa. Ela se viu dentro da torre e indo para a janela, conseguiu ver Rony. – Rony!

– Mione! Tudo bem?

– O livro estava rasgado! – exclamou ela – Estamos em outra história!

– Como é? - surpreendeu-se Rony – Ah! Mas eu pego o Harry quando sair daqui! Nem pra nos prender num livro decente! Ei, Mione! Em que história estamos?

– Pelo tamanho do meu cabelo, – respondeu ela infeliz – estamos na história de Rapunzel...

_continua..._


	5. História mal contada

**5 – História Mal Contada**

– Rapunzel! – perguntou o mais alto que pode. Mesmo que não parecesse, Rony se sentia inútil naquele momento por não fazer idéia de como prosseguir durante aqueles instantes. E, por um único momento, ele quis profundamente que tivesse optado por ter aula sobre Trouxas também.

– É, Rony! – respondeu Hermione – Não vou te explicar em detalhes, mas agarre logo a minha trança e suba até aqui! – gritou jogando os cabelos pra que o menino pudesse alcançá-los.

– Agarrar seus cabelos? – perguntou enquanto segurava uma parte do mesmo – Você tem certeza do que esta dizendo, Mione?

– Claro que tenho, ande logo!

Aquilo lhe soava estranho, mas sem pensar mais, o ruivo segurou com firmeza os cachos morenos da amiga e, o mais rápido que pôde, subiu até o topo da torre.

– Mione, que história mais maluca é essa? – perguntou extasiado – Explique tudo o que devo fazer agora!

– Rony, você já ouviu falar de Rapunzel? – perguntou Mione.

– Não. – respondeu ele – Pode me explicar.

– Bom... – começou ela – Tem uma bruxa que mantém Rapunzel neste caso, eu, presa aqui desde criança. Rapunzel vive isolada na torre sem conhecer ninguém ou ter visto qualquer ser humano, a não ser a bruxa.

– Mione, se tem uma bruxa por aqui, ela pode nos ajudar, não?

– Não... – respondeu Hermione – Sabe, nas histórias trouxas... As bruxas são sempre más... hum... voltadas para o lado das trevas.

– Por quê? – perguntou Rony.

– Eu sei lá! – respondeu Hermione impaciente – Mas é assim: nessa história somos trouxas, como na outra em que estávamos.

– Por isso não encontrei minha varinha – disse Rony aborrecido – E qual é a minha participação nisso?

– Bom... – Hermione hesitou um pouco – Segundo a história, aparece um príncipe e...

– Eles se apaixonam? – terminou Rony.

– É... – respondeu Mione, corando.

– Então... Não estamos muito longe disso, ou estamos? – disse Rony se aproximando de Hermione e tocando em seu rosto.

– Lo...Longe? – gaguejou a menina.

O rosto do menino ficava cada vez mais vermelho, porém em momento algum ele desviara sua atenção dos olhos da menina. O silêncio reinava no lugar agora, e o som da brisa morna irritante que atravessava a única entrada de ar da torre se tornava cada vez menor. Os únicos sons que ambos escutavam agora vinham de suas próprias respirações e corações acelerados.

– Acho que já deveríamos ter concluído isso há muito tempo... – sussurrou o ruivo enquanto, lentamente, se aproximava cada vez mais do rosto da amiga.

* * *

– Não acredito nisso! Como você se atreveu a metê-los lá dentro sabendo que talvez eles não voltem! – gritou Gina perplexa ao ouvir o que o namorado dissera

– Calma Gina! Eu tenho certeza de que ficara tudo certo... – respondeu segurando as mãos dela entre as suas como método de acalmá-la.

– Harry Potter, espero sinceramente que suas palavras sejam verdade! Pois não gosto nem ao menos de imaginar o que acontecerá se eles ficarem presos dentro daquela história maldita!

* * *

Rony estava prestes a beijar Hermione quando ouviu o som de uma risada aguda vindo de fora. Isso os assustou e fez com que Hermione soltasse uma exclamação.

– Ah, não! Rony, ou vai embora ou se esconde aqui mesmo. É a bruxa de quem lhe contei...

– Mas, Mione… Se temos que dar continuidade à história, é melhor que ela me veja de uma vez!

– Eu sei... Mas, sinceramente, eu preferia que o livro se rasgasse agora... – disse ela um pouco desesperada.

– Por quê? O que vai acontecer?

– Bom... Ela vai cortar meu cabelo e me banir da torre, mas ela vai te empurrar janela abaixo, você vai cair naqueles espinhos e ficar cego!

– Espera aí, eu não morro, morro? – perguntou Rony aflito.

– Claro que não! Apesar de tudo, a história tem um final feliz.

– Você é expulsa e eu fico cego... e ainda tem um final feliz? Ah, droga!

* * *

Enquanto isso, Gina estava preocupada com o irmão e a amiga. 

– Harry, se você abrir o livro eles vão voltar. Por favor...

– Esse livro é de histórias infantis trouxas. - disse Harry – Era do meu primo, ele nunca leu, mas rasgou algumas folhas... São histórias inofensivas, o que pode acontecer a eles?


	6. De volta à realidade

**6 – De volta à Realidade **

Rony e Hermione não sabiam o que fazer. Não dava tempo de Rony descer pela janela, e antes mesmo dele pensar em se esconder debaixo da cama, à bruxa entrou pela janela.

O que Rony viu fez com que tivesse vontade de rir. Então era essa a figura que os trouxas faziam das bruxas? Uma velha com roupas ridículas, meias em listras horizontais vermelha e brancas, cabelos em desalinho e uma verruga hor-ro-ro-sa no nariz. A única coisa que parecia semelhante era o chapéu cônico, embora fosse muito exagerado, e a vassoura que estava à mão.

– A-há! – grita ela – Então quer dizer que a senhorita Rapunzel está se encontrando com um príncipe...

– Hã... eu...bem.. – gaguejou Hermione; Rony foi para perto da garota, afim de protegê-la, mas ele mesmo não sabia que atitude tomar, já que estava desprovido de varinha.

– Já que estão tão unidos vão os dois para o inferno! – ela pegou então uma varinha torta e estava preparada para lançar um feitiço.

No momento em que a bruxa falava suas "palavras mágicas", uma forte luz os cegou e eles foram tragados por ela mais uma vez.

* * *

O chão se perdeu na vastidão e os dois caiam por um buraco sem fim, até que encontraram o chão. 

– Ainda bem que estão salvos! – gritou uma Gina muito aliviada.

– Salvos, porém quebrados... – completou o ruivo enquanto massageava a coxa esquerda.

– Oras, Rony! Deixe de ser ingrato – resmungou a menina enquanto se emburrava - Se não fosse por mim, vocês ainda estariam presos naquele livro estúpido...

– Foram vocês! Não acredito que puderam! E se nos acontecesse alguma coisa de ruim! – explodiu o ruivo em cima do amigo moreno.

– Calma Rony! – pediu Harry afastando o amigo – As histórias são inofensivas, e o feitiço não permite que nenhum dos dois morra...

– Vocês querem, por favor, calar a boca! – mandou Gina enquanto virava-se para os garotos – Onde raios está a Mione!

Todos olham ao redor: nem sinal de Mione.

– Harry, seu doido! – Rony o pegou pelo colarinho – O que deu errado agora?

– Hum... sei lá – disse Harry sem jeito (e um pouco sufocado) – Será que... – e lançou um olhar para o livro.

– Harry – Gina parecia preocupada – Você acha que a Mione continua no livro?

– Ou isso, ou então ela entrou numa dimensão paralela - disse Harry ajeitando os óculos _i (N. A: Nossa! Dimensão paralela é meio forçado, não?) /i _– Mas e aí, Rony? Vocês se acertaram?

– Ah, Harry! – gritou Rony corando – Isso lá é hora pra fazer esse tipo de pergunta?

– Pelo visto vocês continuam na mesma - respondeu Harry como se tudo estivesse normal – Deixa-me ver... O que aconteceu no livro?

– Eu e Mione entramos em algumas histórias trouxas… Aliás, como os trouxas são trouxas, aquela bruxa era patética!

– Espera aí! – disse Harry – Era pra vocês entrarem em UMA história e sair no fim dela! Por que vocês foram para outra?

– Sei lá! - respondeu Rony – Só sei que no meio da história tinha uma luz que cegava a gente e aí paramos em outra história totalmente diferente. A Mione disse que o livro estava rasgado, algo assim.

– Hum... – pensou Harry – Eu devia ter pegado um livro inteiro... O feitiço não foi desfeito por completo.

– E o que deu errado? – perguntou Rony preocupado.

– Sabe... – começou Harry – Essas interrupções, ou melhor, esses "rasgos" nas páginas não são nada bons. Fez o feitiço falhar...

– E onde está a Mione? – voltou a perguntar Rony.

Gina tomou o livro das mãos de Harry e começou a folhear. Deu um grito de apreensão quando viu uma figura.

– Ela está presa nessa história...

– O QUE! – gritou Rony se aproximando da irmã e visualizando uma figura onde a bruxa considerada ridícula por ele agarrava o cabelo da princesa e levantava uma tesoura no mínimo gigantesca para cortá-lo. Aquilo não passaria de apenas um desenho comum e estúpido se a princesa não fosse... – Como Hermione pode ter ficado aí? – perguntou o ruivo se virando para o amigo.

– Pelo que me lembre, Rony, o feitiço se desvia quando o livro usado está rasgado...

– Isso-eu-já-entendi! – respondeu pausadamente o outro. As mãos passavam nervosamente pelos cabelos e as sardas do garoto começavam a se ressaltar ainda mais.

Gina, percebendo que a coisa estava ficando realmente feia, levantou-se e se posicionou entre os dois.

– Gente, nós não podemos ficar aqui discutindo enquanto a Mione fica lá dentro. As coisas podem piorar de verdade se demorarmos demais – anunciou a menina – É melhor irmos até a biblioteca procurar o livro de onde o Harry retirou o feitiço e vermos o que podemos fazer, ok? – perguntou enquanto olhava de um garoto para o outro.

– Certo. Você está certa, Gina... Vamos logo! – respondeu o irmão da moça enquanto agarrava o livro e saía da sala rapidamente.


	7. Volta ao conto de fadas

**7 – À volta ao Conto de Fadas**

Chegando na biblioteca, Harry foi direto para a estante onde retirara o livro "Por dentro da história – como participar de uma narrativa em tempo real". Mas o livro não estava mais lá.

– Quem mais se interessaria por um livro desses? – perguntou Harry.

– Aliás – começou Rony – Como é que de repente você virou tão estudioso?

– He-he-he, influência da Mione, acho. – respondeu Harry sem graça.

– Ah, parem vocês dois! – exclamou Gina nervosa – Harry, não tem mais nada que possamos fazer? E se rasgar o livro? Isso deu certo com o diário de Riddle.

– Mas não vai dar certo aqui – respondeu Harry, agora sério – Se rasgarmos o livro, a Hermione ficará presa...

– E se eu voltar? – perguntou Rony.

– Aí você tem que conseguir terminar a história. Pelo menos uma delas.

Rony tomou o livro das mãos de Gina e folheou a história em que Hermione estava.

– É "Rapungel"...

– Rapunzel, Rony! – exclamou Gina.

– É, isso... – continuou ele, ainda folheando. Até que parou, desanimado – Essa está rasgada... Harry, por que você não pegou um livro decente, hein?

– Esse livro estava largado no meu quarto lá em Privet Drive; era de Duda. Acho que ele não gostou muito e rasgou algumas partes. Mas deve ter uma história aqui que não esteja rasgada...

E Harry pegou o livro das mãos de Rony e começou a folheá-lo. Encontrou uma história que não tinha nenhuma folha faltando.

– Essa aqui! – disse ele apontando para o título – A Bela Adormecida.

– Que títulos bobos os trouxas inventam... – disse Rony exasperado.

– É a solução que temos. – disse Harry. E, virando-se para Gina, acrescentou: – Viu? Se tivéssemos deixado as coisas rolarem, eles sairiam do livro. Os dois. Juntos.

– Ah, Harry! – exclamou Gina envergonhada – Mas também podíamos ter bolado uma maneira melhor para unir os dois.

– Eu prefiro que vocês fiquem fora do nosso assunto, se não se importam – contrariou-se Rony – Harry, você tem como me colocar nessa mesma história em que a Hermione está?

– Tenho sim. – respondeu Harry – Mas eu não tenho certeza se vai dar certo, Rony. Nunca tentei isso antes.

– Vamos arriscar – insistiu Rony decidido.

E os três saíram da biblioteca em direção à primeira sala desocupada que encontrassem, a fim de fazer com que Rony voltasse para o livro.

– Você entendeu mesmo o que lhe explicamos, não é mesmo, Rony? – perguntou Harry pela décima vez durante aquele minuto – Não tente modificar nada da história! Apenas atravesse os arbustos gigantescos com seu cavalo, lute contra o dragão e salve a princesa, quer dizer, a Mione com um beijo.

– Um beijo? – perguntou o ruivo ficando com o rosto quase da mesma cor que os cabelos.

– Um beijo puro e inocente. Um simples toque de lábios... – disse e, sorriso marotamente, continuou – Você já beijou a Mione antes, não será algo como seu primeiro beijo...

– Certo! Entendido... Vamos lá! - confirmou convicto.

– Harry, não há uma maneira de fazer com que eles passem direto para a história da Bela Adormecida? – perguntou Gina.

– Não... – respondeu Harry – No máximo, o que eu posso fazer é mandá-lo para a história em que ele parou.

– Alguém pode me dar uma mão aqui? – perguntou Rony impaciente – Eu quero entrar logo nesse livro, pra sair logo, entendem?

– Tudo bem, Rony. – disse Harry – Eu já descobri qual foi o problema.

– O QUE? E qual foi?

– Olha. – disse Harry indicando a figura onde estava Mione e a página seguinte – Na hora em que abrimos o livro, vocês iam mudar pra outra história. Daí ocorreu que um saiu e outro ficou.

– Ah, tá. – Rony entendeu – Então é só entrar nessa mesma página e buscar a Mione, partimos para a outra história, temos um final feliz e voltamos.

– Só mais um aviso antes de ir - disse Harry já preparando sua varinha.

– E o que é? - perguntou novamente Rony, já cansado de tantas regras.

– Talvez a Mione não te reconheça – respondeu Harry – Calma! Eu explico: como ela ficou presa, ela agora faz parte do faz-de-conta. É bem capaz que ela o reconheça em Rapunzel, mas na próxima história não.

– Ah, que ótimo...

– Mas se a história terminar e só Rony puder voltar? – perguntou Gina.

– Só quando a história terminar é que o feitiço se quebra; a Mione não faz parte da história. Ela vai conseguir voltar com Rony e só quando chegar aqui é que recupera a memória.

– Então vamos! – disse Rony nervoso.

Harry repetiu o feitiço e Rony se viu novamente no cenário de Rapunzel. Estava fora da torre e não entendeu muito bem por quê.

– Ué? Já não deveríamos estar em outra história? É melhor eu ver se a Mione está bem... – e chamou pela "amiga" – Mione? Quero dizer... (como é mesmo o nome?...) Ah! Rapunzel?

Uma trança enorme saiu de dentro da janela, caindo até o chão. Embora Rony não pudesse ver Mione, ele pensou que ela o esperava e ia contar o plano de Harry o mais rápido possível, antes que a história mudasse.

Mas chegando ao parapeito da janela, Rony teve uma grande surpresa ao ver a bruxa segurando os cabelos de Mione.

– O que aconteceu com a Mione, digo, Rapunzel? – perguntou ele antes mesmo de subir.

– Ela se comportou muito mal comigo... – respondeu a bruxa – Por isso eu a bani. E agora, meu jovem príncipe... Você será punido também!

E com uma risada irritante, ela soltou a trança, sem dar chance de Rony se apoiar melhor na janela, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair.

Nessa hora, Rony foi envolvido por uma luz e caiu no chão. Mas estava em outro cenário e com roupas diferentes. A torre desaparecera e ele agora estava numa floresta.

– Será que estou na história certa?... – perguntou ele, até que avistou um castelo ao longe. Pareciam festejar alguma coisa e ele resolveu ver do que se tratava.

Rony alcançou o castelo e ao passar por entre os guardas, eles o saudaram com uma reverência. Adentrando o castelo, encontrou finalmente o Salão Principal, onde havia dois tronos ocupados por um rei e uma rainha; entre os tronos, havia um berço.

Três fadas estavam ao redor do bebê, uma menina de cabelos castanhos. O formato do rosto parecia familiar a Rony.

– Mione? – perguntou-se incrédulo – O Harry não falou nada dela ser um bebê!

As fadas apontavam suas varinhas para o bebê e davam seus presentes: beleza e virtude. Quando a terceira fada ia dar o seu presente, surge do nada uma mulher, que Rony deduziu ser a bruxa que Harry mencionara ("ele disse que havia uma bruxa má" – pensou ele).

Por não ter sido convidada, a bruxa lançou uma maldição para a princesa.

– Que bruxa temperamental – comentou Rony – Só por causa de um convite, lança uma maldição?

A bruxa profetizou que em seu décimo quinto aniversário, a princesa furaria o dedo numa roca de fiar (para quem não sabe: é uma máquina de costura antiguíssima) e morreria. Depois, soltou uma gargalhada estridente ("por que elas sempre têm que rir assim?" - pensou Rony, tapando os ouvidos) e desaparatou.

Rony pôde, então, ouvir a terceira fada se dirigir ao rei:

– Majestade, não tenho poderes para reverter a maldição, mas tenho como modificá-la. – e apontando a varinha para a princesa, completou – Quando completar 15 anos, a princesa furará seu dedo numa roca de fiar, mas ao invés de morrer, vai cair num sono profundo, que durará 100 anos. Assim que ela adormecer, as pessoas que ama dormirão também, para que assim, daqui a 100 anos, ela possa se reencontrar com sua família. O encanto só será quebrado antes desse prazo se ela receber um beijo de seu amado.

– Ah! Então é aí que eu entro... – disse Rony, sorrindo timidamente.

De repente, o cenário passou a se modificar. Apenas Rony permanecia o mesmo, mas ele percebeu que era como se tivessem passado anos desde aquela festa.

Ele se viu novamente fora do castelo. E ele pôde ver Hermione de uma das janelas, olhando a paisagem...

Mesmo não sabendo se era exatamente aquilo que deveria fazer, o ruivo atravessou o jardim e se aproximou da princesa lentamente.

– Olá... Ahhn... Bela moça – era estranho dizer aquilo, mas as palavras e os atos lhe vinham a cabeça como se em um comando.

Hermione assustou-se e olhou para o "príncipe" a sua frente.

Rony permaneceu calado diante da janela. Não sabia qual seria a reação de Mione, se ela o reconhecia ou não. Ela o encarou um pouco confusa e sumiu janela adentro.

– Será que eu dei uma bola fora? – perguntou-se Rony.

Então, ele resolveu caminhar para o interior do castelo. Foi novamente recebido pelos guardas com uma reverência e adentrou os jardins do palácio. Hermione estava lá, à margem de um lago e com um olhar perdido. Rony resolveu se aproximar novamente. Pegou uma rosa do jardim e foi até o lago.

– Hum... será que incomodo? – perguntou hesitante, oferecendo a rosa.

Hermione levantou os olhos para ele e o encarou um pouco assustada. Por fim, sorriu, aceitando a rosa e respondeu:

– Não, pode ficar à vontade.

Rony sentou-se ao lado dela, que continuou encarando o garoto, como se quisesse descobrir algo.

– Eu... – começou ela – Nós já fomos apresentados?

– Talvez. – respondeu Rony sorrindo. Harry tinha razão, Mione perdera a memória.

– Sinto que o conheço de algum lugar, há muito tempo...

"Cinco anos, para ser exato", pensou Rony. Decidido a terminar logo a história, perguntou:

– Então... Onde está o dragão?

– Que dragão? – perguntou Hermione em resposta. – No nosso reino não há nenhum dragão...

"Acho que eu devia ter perguntado pro Harry o desenrolar dessa trama...", pensou ele, novamente.

– Errr, acho que me enganei. – tentou corrigir ele – É que ouvi dizer que tinha dragões nas redondezas...

Hermione riu. Rony não pôde deixar de admirar seu riso, ela ficava realmente bela quando estava feliz. Então ela falou:

– Dragões não há, mas vai haver uma festa amanhã.

– É mesmo? – perguntou Rony, torcendo para que essa história não tivesse mais nenhuma página rasgada. – E o que vão comemorar?

– Meu aniversário de quinze anos – respondeu Mione; Rony tremeu. Segundo a maldição da "bruxa má", Mione, ou melhor, a princesa cairia num sono profundo e finalmente ele iria quebrar o feitiço com um beijo.

"E onde entra o dragão?" Pensou ele confuso.

– Você está convidado, se quiser vir. – disse Mione, levantando-se e correndo para o interior do castelo.

– Será que na época medieval todas as meninas agiam assim? – perguntou Rony um pouco chateado.

Percebeu, então, que o cenário mudara, mas ele continuava com as mesmas vestes. Era a cena em que a maldição se concretizava...


	8. E o fim da história

**8 – E o fim da História**

Rony presenciou a mesma bruxa, que em poucas "páginas" atrás havia aplicado a maldição. Segundo um decreto do rei, todas as rocas de fiar haviam sido destruídas desde aquela cena e Rony até ficou curioso para saber como tudo ia terminar.

Hermione caminhava alegre e radiante pelo castelo, ainda segurando a rosa que Rony lhe dera, o que o fez sentir-se muito bem. De repente, ela pareceu ouvir algum tipo de som vindo de uma das torres. Subiu até o topo, entrando no único aposento da torre e encontrou uma velha cerzindo em uma máquina que ela desconhecia.

Depois de convencer Mione a ajudá-la, a velha conseguiu que a "princesa" espetasse o dedo na roca, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão desacordada. A velha, então, transformou-se na mesma bruxa que lançara a maldição, soltando a mesma risada estridente e irritante.

Rony ficou um pouco preocupado com Mione. Apesar do que Harry falara sobre os mínimos riscos que se corria dentro do livro, ele não se sentia à vontade. Mas como a única solução era aguardar, assim o fez. E acompanhou quando todos do castelo também caíam em um sono profundo, além da bruxa colocar um dragão à porta da torre ("ah! Então o dragão fica ali!" - pensou Rony) para impedir qualquer príncipe de se aproximar.

Então, a cena mudou novamente e Rony se viu em frente à entrada do castelo, com uma espada em punho, prestes a lutar com o dragão.

– Bem... Agora é a minha deixa... – disse ele engolindo em seco e seguindo adiante.

E toda a mágica maravilhosa que envolve quaisquer lutas entre bem e mal nos contos de fadas dominou toda a aparência do momento. Era como se o céu sangrasse e as arvores estivessem gritando por água. O dragão se aproximou e Rony foi dominado como se pela maldição Impérius e se viu fazendo coisas que nem ao menos imaginava conseguir antes.

Por fim, a batalha se encerrou... A bruxa estava morta e o dragão jorrava sangue pelo chão. O ruivo observou aquela cena com nojo e imaginou que partes como aquelas não deveriam ser contadas às crianças. Atravessou o castelo e seguiu para o quarto onde a princesa possivelmente dormia...

Sua respiração era ofegante e seu rosto oscilava entre se aproximar ou recuar, mas seu racional falou mais alto e seu coração gritou de alegria e animação por isso. Seus lábios se entreabriram em meio a um suspiro e tocaram de leve os da moça que dormia de forma profunda e angelical sobre a cama de cortinas transparentes. O gosto de mel invadiu sua boca, e mesmo que quisesse manter aquele beijo por mais tempo, afastou-se um instante para ver se aquilo havia surtido algum efeito.

* * *

Por um momento, Rony se sentiu um idiota por beijar uma garota enquanto ela dormia e ao mesmo tempo estava preocupado, porque Hermione não acordava.

Demorou alguns minutos até que finalmente começasse a se mexer. Movimentou primeiro as mãos e depois abriu os olhos lentamente. Rony se aproximou novamente da cama para poder vê-la melhor.

Hermione abriu os olhos, encontrando os de Rony. Sorriu ao vê-lo.

Rony não sabia o que mais ele tinha que fazer. Pensou que com o beijo a história teria fim, mas foi Mione quem falou primeiro:

– Rony... Que bom que você está bem.

– Mione? Você recuperou a memória?

– Sim, mas eu lembro o que aconteceu quando eu entrei nessa história. – respondeu ela se levantando da cama – Me sinto uma tonta por ter corrido de você no lago...

Rony se aproximou dela e tocou levemente seu rosto.

– Mione... Toda essa confusão...

– Foi culpa minha – interrompeu ela – Eu não devia ter corrido de você naquele dia...

– Por que você fugiu? – perguntou Rony preocupado – Você... você não gosta de mim?

– Claro que gosto! – exclamou ela segurando a mão dele e corando muito – Eu gosto, mas eu fiquei sem graça... Eu tomei uma poção da coragem para falar com você, mas ela perdeu o efeito bem na hora...

Rony sorriu e abraçou Mione.

– Agora você não vai mais fugir de mim...

Dizendo isso, aproximou seus lábios do dela num beijo quente e terno. Uma luz os envolveu e eles foram sugados por ela. Estavam a caminho de Hogwarts novamente.

Os dois estavam tão concentrados em observar um ao outro que nem ao menos notaram a mudança do cenário ao seu redor. Os sorrisos eram doces e ninguém se arriscava a dizer nada.

– Que bom que estão a salvo! – gritou Gina quebrando o silêncio

Hermione virou-se para abraçar a amiga, enquanto Rony trocava um olhar cúmplice e denunciador com Harry.

– Estava preocupada que meu irmão fizesse tudo errado – brincou a ruiva gargalhando.

– Eu diria que ele se saiu melhor do que o esperado, Gina – respondeu olhando para o menino que começava a corar – _i Muito /i _melhor!

– Pelo visto vocês se entenderam! – exclamou Harry feliz.

– Não graças as suas interferências... – disse Hermione.

– Ah, Mione... Eu ajudei... – Harry ficou sem jeito. Gina lançou um olhar de censura para o namorado e Hermione falou:

– Ah, é! Você ajudou mesmo! Ficamos presos num livro, passamos por várias histórias por este estar rasgado e eu ainda fiquei presa dentro de um conto infantil e sem memória!

– Ah, Mione... – começou Rony com o livro nas mãos. – Mas nós devíamos agradecer ao Harry, não acha?

Hermione olhou o livro nas mãos de Rony e sorriu.

– Concordo plenamente com você, Rony.

Harry pressentiu o perigo e pegou Gina pela mão.

– Gina, vamos correr depressa antes que eles nos joguem dentro do livro!

Os dois saíram correndo, seguidos por Rony e Mione, que tinham suas varinhas na mão.

Apesar de toda a confusão, estavam felizes por finalmente estarem juntos. Harry e Gina também estavam felizes, Harry mais ainda, pelo seu plano maluco ter dado certo e por ter ajudado seus melhores amigos.

**FIM**


End file.
